


Yang Tidak Pernah Usang

by dormitive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormitive/pseuds/dormitive
Summary: Ingat umur, Xuxi!





	Yang Tidak Pernah Usang

            Pengeras suara nirkabel di sudut ruangan melantunkan lagu _Thinking Out Loud_ punya Ed Sheeran. Mengusung genre pop dengan lirik romantis, lagu yang didominasi instrumen musik gitar itu masih terdengar sama syahdu seperti saat baru rilis kurang lebih enam puluh tahun lalu.

            _Darling, I will be loving you till we’re seventy._

            Dua pasang mata tua saling tatap. Di balik lapis tipis katarak dan kacamata lensa plus tebal, mata-mata itu berbinar penuh sayang. Binar yang sama hangat seperti pada tahun 2016; saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan mata-mata mereka masih sehat.

            _Baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three._

Kepul asap dua cangkir teh hijau di meja menguarkan aroma khas yang berkhasiat menenangkan—secara teori. Faktanya, sepasang itu sama-sama berdebar untuk suatu alasan yang begitu terang, tapi kadang sulit diutarakan. Bukan karena enggan, yang jadi masalah adalah gengsi berlebihan, bahkan di usia tujuh puluhan.

            _Me, I fall in love with you every single day._

            Senyum tipis mengembang malu-malu. Dalam hati, mereka mengutuk Ed Sheeran yang sanggup menulis lirik sebegitu _cheesy_. Lalu, jari jemari menaut; mengejawantahkan frasa jatuh cinta setiap hari dengan cara yang tidak terlalu norak.

            _When my hair’s all but gone and my memory fades._

            Mengalir cerita-cerita tentang kawan lama. Xiaojun, Hendery, Haechan, Yuta, Taeyong, Johnny, Ten, dan masih ada lebih dari selusin lagi nama. Perlu tanya-jawab afirmatif untuk mengingat seluruh dan tiap-tiap dari mereka. Itu pun kadang terbolak-balik; Johnny jadi Jeno, Taeyong jadi Taeil. Juga, mana yang masih ada dan mana yang sudah duluan menuntaskan _jatahnya_. Pigura besar di dinding yang memuat foto mereka bersama lusinan kawan lama itu agaknya memudahkan untuk mengingat.

            _And the crowds don’t remember my name._

            Lucas Wong sudah hilang sejak beberapa dekade lalu, yang tinggal hanyalah Huang Xuxi. Mark Lee sudah bukan pesohor lagi, tapi kakek lucu yang sering dapat tamu anak tetangga yang minta didongengi. Keriuhan metropolis Asia Timur berganti kebersahajaan deretan bungalo di pinggiran Vancouver; tempat yang mereka pilih untuk menghabiskan masa tua.

            _I know you will still love me the same._

            Tautan jari jemari makin erat. Sayang itu masih sama besar, sama kuat; tidak goyah sedikit pun karena ingatan yang mulai pikun atau kejayaan yang telah lama luntur. Dekade-dekade dilewati dengan jatuh cinta sama besar setiap hari. Bahkan, lirik yang ditulis Ed Sheeran tidak sebegini _cheesy_.

            _Honey, your soul can never grow old—it’s evergreen._

            Wajah-wajah keriput itu memerah lupa umur. Tidak tahan, mereka tertawa lepas. Salah tingkah yang memicu sikap konyol seperti itu sudah jadi barang lumrah di antara mereka; dulu dan sekarang.

            _Baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory._

            Tangan menangkup wajah, lalu mengusap-usapnya agak kasar. Kepala kakek-kakek itu dibuat pening karena lirik lagu yang makin _cheesy_ dan hiperbolis. Mereka bertanya-tanya, _adakah orang saling sayang sampai seperti itu?_ Mungkin kakek-kakek itu lupa, tiap kali mereka memejamkan mata, muncul wajah orang tersayang—sedang tersenyum pula.

            _So, Honey, now, take me into your loving arms._

Masih dengan jari jemari bertaut erat, sepasang itu bangkit berdiri dengan bantuan tongkat jalan masing-masing. Di tengah ruangan, mereka berdansa pelan-pelan; kaku dan ringkih.

            _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars._

            Belah-belah bibir menempel; pelan saja. Kecupan itu ringan dan hanya sebentar. Inilah salah satu dari sedikit hal yang tidak mereka senangi dari menua.

            _Place your head on my beating heart._

            Kepala Mark menyandar pada dada Xuxi. Rasanya hangat, membuat Mark kecanduan sampai sekarang. Di usia kepala tujuh, postur tubuh Xuxi masih bisa dibilang tegap, lain dengan Mark yang sudah agak bungkuk.

            “Kamu deg-degan, Xuxi?”

            Xuxi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mark. Malu sekali rasanya tiap kali Mark memergokinya deg-degan; tidak dulu, tidak sekarang.

_I'm thinking out loud: maybe we found love right where we ar—_

“Argh, pinggangku!”

            Xuxi terlalu salah tingkah sampai tidak sadar kalau pinggangnya bergerak terlalu cepat. Mark panik; tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menolong Xuxi karena kondisi fisiknya sendiri pun terbatas. Pertolongan yang bisa ia berikan cuma usapan-usapan di pinggang Xuxi dan omelan, “hati-hati, Xuxi, ingat umur!”

            “Nggak bisa, ingatku cuma kamu, Mark.”

            “Ingat umur, Xuxi!”


End file.
